


Blue!

by Onyxim



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Cliffhangers, Color Blindness, Crying, Damian Doesn't Do Feels, Damian Needs To Accept This Love, Dick Makes Him Anyway, Emotional Bruce, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Birthday Batman!, M/M, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets Bruce something special for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>I heard Bruce's birthday is on February 19th. So, I quickly made this fic from one of my headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue!

"Open the box, Bruce," Clark said excitedly. His smile was huge and his eyes were sparkling.

Bruce, on the couch, eyed the large box with his name scrawled across it in Clark's messy cursive, and raised an eyebrow. "What's in it?"

"That's why it's in a _box,_ Bruce," Dick said exasperatedly, but he was grinning right along with Clark, holding his phone up and recording with his camera next to Bruce.

Tim sat across from them in the love seat, his face anxious as he watched Bruce's thoughtful expression change from confused to curious. Damian watched as well, abnormally quiet, from the floor.

Bruce huffed and began peeling the wrapper off. He crumbled it up and left it in a ball on the seat next to him, to reveal a brown box.

Bruce lifted up the folds only to find another box. He glanced up at Clark. "Is this a prank?"

"Keep opening it!" Damian hissed. He looked as nervous as Tim.

A small smile appearing, Bruce opened the smaller, white box. Inside was a navy blue glasses case (not that Bruce could tell). Dick held his camera steady as Bruce flipped open the glasses case and pulled out a pair of shaded glasses.

Bruce smiled. "Sunglasses?"

"Put them on, Bruce," Clark said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Put them on." His voice had gone thick with emotion.

Bruce shrugged and obliged, slipping the glasses onto his face and sitting there a minute.

"Does anything seem different?" Dick asked, his voice soft.

Bruce blinked a few times, his eyes wide behind the glasses. His head whipped to the side, and he stared at Dick for a long few seconds. And suddenly he was looking everywhere, at the bright red couch, at the vibrant blue sky out the window that Clark had coincidentally opened, at the walls of the room. He lifted the glasses away from his eyes for a moment before dropping them back down into the bridge of his nose.

"I can see _colors,"_ he said finally, his voice uncharacteristically tiny.

"Bruce," Alfred called, walking into the room with his hands behind his back. Bruce stared up at him, his expression startled at the use of his first name by his butler. Alfred stopped in front of Bruce and removed his hands from behind his back. Bruce's eyes got even wider. In Alfred's gloved hands was a bouquet of flowers, creamy reds, sinister blues, intense greens, shocking yellows, light pinks. . .

Bruce took the flowers, his hands shaking, as he took in every last color.

Alfred's eyes were warm as he watched his surrogate son's analytical eyes finally break down wall by wall as he was consumed by wonder.

 _"Look at your kids' eyes, Bruce,"_ Clark said. "What color are they?"

Bruce turned to look at Dick, who had lowered the camera a bit so that Bruce could see his eyes. Dick's eyes were swimming with emotion, his smile shaky and barely held together, like he were going to burst into tears any moment.

"Blue," Bruce murmured. "Is that blue?"

"Yes," Clark said, and his voice was proud. "Yes!"

He looked at Tim, who was stared back at Bruce with tears in his eyes. Damian, who witnessed his own father see colors for the first time in his life, watched quietly. His eyes were wide with awe, before not being able to comprehend how a person could go so long without experiencing color.

"They're all blue," Bruce said. His cheeks were turning red, and behind the glasses Clark could see that his eyes were watering.

Bruce immediately stood up from the couch and strode right up to Clark, grabbing his face and pushing his glasses away with his thumbs, staring deep into his eyes, _such a dark blue,_ all deep with everything that Clark was, a royal blue at the edges and teal specks here and there, so purely and uniquely _Clark._

"Oh my _God,"_ Bruce whispered, his voice so broken with emotion that Clark's heart throbbed.

Clark held Bruce's hands as Bruce started crying, his tears running down from underneath his glasses, red blooming across his face. Clark held Bruce into his shoulder, Bruce murmuring, "Oh my God, oh my God," over and over again in disbelief, Clark's T-shirt wetting with Bruce's tears.

Dick sniffed, camera trained on the two.

"Crybabies," Damian muttered, but he wasn't facing the family. His knees were pulled up, elbows resting on them as he stared at a wall in the opposite direction.

"Oh, hush," Dick said playfully. "Hypocrite."

"You're crying, too," Tim chimed.

An almost undecipherable sniff from the child. "Am _not."_

"Uh huh."

Bruce pulled away from Clark to observe various items in the living room, his face still red and blotchy. He picked up a small mosiac vase on the fireplace, adorned in various purple and blue hues.

"Is this purple?" Bruce asked. His fingers traced the patterns on the vase. "Purple and blue?"

Clark responded, "Yes, yes it is." His eyes were sparkly.

And each time Bruce asked, the smile on his face would grow bigger and bigger. He held a hand to his mouth to try and hide it, but everyone knew anyway. They beamed as Bruce went around, feeling things with his fingers as if they weren't real, gasping at the especially vibrant colors, which also included Damian's bright green pajama shirt (which he had worn purposely, as he was aware of what his father's gift was going to be).

Damian refused to face him. His eyes were firmly shut, but Dick knew that he had been on the verge of some sort of tears, his face red in places like Bruce's was whenever he cried/was about to cry.

"Open your eyes, Damian," Tim said. He wanted to see Bruce's reaction.

Damian vigorously shook his head, his arms crossing, but Bruce knelt down next to him.

"Let me see."

He couldn't resist his father when he was all emotional like that.

He opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually legally blind. So I understand most colorblind people who say that it isn't that much of a huge deal to them. My vision is 20/200, so I'm not allowed to go anywhere without my glasses. I can't see three inches away from my face. But I'm used to it. It's not that much of a big deal to me.
> 
> *typing this without my glasses on* 
> 
> And the "How many fingers am I holding up?!" question is annoying, just for the record.
> 
>  
> 
> AND SORRY FOR THE AWFUL ENDING I GOT LAZY AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW--


End file.
